Piercing
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. sho ai. Hari ulang tahun Sasuke dan pemuda bewajah suram itu meminta sesuatu di luar rencana Naruto sebagai kado spesial. Menindik lidahnya dan meminta pemuda pirang itu untuk bersabar. Bersabar untuk apa? Ah, ya. Selamat mengikuti ujian kesabaran, Naruto! RnR!


**_Another NaruSasu fanfiction with KakaSaku as side pairing. Yuhuu! Enjoy! =)_**

**Warning: **AU, sho ai.

_No profit taken from making and publishing this fanfiction._

* * *

.

.

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_**flappy bird is not mine, neither pachinko, haha**_

* * *

_**Piercing  
**__by _Leon

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu seperti kucing yang menunggu setumpuk ikan sisa yang tidak tersaji untuk tamu restoran mewah. Berdiri seperti patung marmer tepat di depan kaca etalase sebuah toko. Toko itu bukan toko kue, perhiasan, ataupun pakaian bermerek. Melainkan sebuah tempat di mana tak ada satupun pelajar kelas atas berpaham intelek _borjuis _akan menginjakkan kakinya. Bahkan, mungkin disebut-sebut sebagai wilayah _hitam _oleh mereka yang tidak paham—dinamakan demikian karena lokasi toko itu persis di pojok sepi yang sulit dicapai orang-orang biasa. Hanya mereka dengan segudang pengalaman yang diberi akses memasuki toko ini. Bukan _black market _dan bukan juga klub _striptease. _Jika dilihat dari luar, akan tampak seperti garmen biasa yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu kristal dengan tirai berwarna merah marun. Yang cukup membuat toko ini tidak termasuk dalam toko yang _biasa-biasa saja _ialah si empunya dan jasa yang ditawarkan.

Sasuke mengecek ponsel cerdasnya. Tak ada satupun pesan atau surel yang masuk. Berita bagus. Setelahnya, ia membuang baterai dan _simcard _ponsel miliknya itu ke tong sampah di samping pintu masuk toko. Saat jemarinya memutar grendel pintu kaca toko, suara krincingan bel terdengar nyaring.

Uchiha muda ini adalah satu-satunya tamu. Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di balik meja bar tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Sasuke mengenal pria itu jauh lebih lama dibanding si pemilik toko itu sendiri. Karena itulah, berkat Kakashi Hatake, pemuda bermata oniks ini mulai membuka satu per satu kepribadiannya yang terkenal sangat tertutup.

"Perlu kuambilkan segelas jus, tuan?"

Setelah menggeser kursi yang lebih tinggi dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri, Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mungkin serius terjun ke dunia-dunia pria dewasa semacam ini, tetapi ia masih menghormati usia dan nyawanya. Ia benci alkohol, sejujurnya. Ia jua tak segan menendang bokong Itachi jika pria itu pulang ke rumah besar Uchiha dengan keadaan teler berat.

"Ita-_nii _sudah membuatku mabuk akan tomat sejak pagi. Dimulai dari sarapan roti isi tomat, _milkshake _tomat, handuk baru bermotif tomat, boneka tomat, seprai berwarna tomat, dan tomat-tomat lainnya."

Kakashi, si pria berambut pucat, nyaris menyemburkan batang rokok yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi, ia paham meski Sasuke jauh lebih muda darinya, cara pemuda ini menebas manusia ialah dengan tatapan seramnya. Suara kikikan yang ditahan sekuat tenaga tersembunyi dari dalam tenggorokan Kakashi. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk sementara tangannya sibuk mengelap sloki gelas yang baru dicucinya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? _Otanjoubi ne_, Sasuke." ucap Kakashi dengan senyum. Bersama dengan keramahan itu pula, ada benda berbentuk kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado rapi dengan pita berwarna biru metalik tersodorkan ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak sebesar hadiah Itachi-_san_ memang dan jangan khawatir. Kujamin seratus persen, kado dariku tak memiliki keterkaitan dengan tomat. Haha."

Walau sepintas, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya yang kering. "_Sankyuu_."

"Sama-sama." balas si rambut pucat pendek. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah mendekati angka sepuluh. Suara tik tok dalam kaca mengiringi lantunan _jazz _yang mengalun pelan dan merdu. Suasana sepi di dalam toko _tato _milik sahabat karib sang bartender menjadi lebih sepi kali ini. Kalau bukan disebabkan oleh kelembaban lingkungan luar yang kian menurun bersama pula intensitas hujan yang semakin tinggi, maka bar multifungsi ini akan terisi oleh pemuda-pemudi kota. Sasuke bukan salah satunya. Ia baru mengenal tempat Hatake Kakashi menghabiskan jam malamnya itu empat bulan yang lalu. Kakashi mengawasi bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan asuransi berlabel Uchiha itu lekat-lekat sembari bertopang dagu. "Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya berkedip satu kali sebelum tertunduk kembali. "Hn."

_Imutnya. _Bisik Kakashi membatin. "Ia ada di dalam ruangan sterilisasi. Sejam lalu ada pelanggan yang baru selesai ditato olehnya."

Suara deheman membalas jawaban Kakashi. "Kau mau masuk atau—"

"_Iia, _akan kutunggu di sini."

Senyum nakal mengganti keanggunan di wajah pria tiga puluh tahunan itu. Ia suka bagian dari sesi _mari menggoda Uchiha Sasuke sampai ia memerah sendiri. _"Kau yakin?"

"Tsk. Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?" Meski Sasuke menaikkan intonasi suaranya, ia sulit menghilangkan noda kemerahan di kedua pipinya sendiri. Alasan efek lampu kristal di antara bohlam merah adalah omong kosong. Dengan gelagat seolah-olah terdakwa yang divonis pidana kurungan seumur hidup oleh seorang jaksa penuntut, seumur hidupnya, Sasuke takkan bisa memenangkan pertarungan _goda aku _jika lawannya adalah _love expert _macam Hatake Kakashi. Sudah banyak wanita dan juga mungkin teman sejenisnya yang menjadi korban candaan picisannya itu.

Kakashi seolah meraih dua kartu truf sekaligus. "Masuk saja, Sasuke. Lagipula, toko akan ditutup sebentar lagi."

Mendesah panjang seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke menyerah. Mau tak mau, ia pun beranjak dari meja bar dan melangkah ke koridor yang akan menghubungkan ke kamar-kamar khusus di mana proses pembuatan tato berlangsung.

"Ah, katakan pada Naruto kalau aku akan pulang lebih awal, ok?" tuturnya diakhiri dengan kedipan mata.

Ada udang di balik waktu. Sasuke merasa diancam dengan jebakan murahan oleh seseorang berambut pirang pemilik tato bergambar naga di tengkuknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bos bernama Namikaze Naruto. Alih-alih menerima kata-kata sebagai jawaban, Kakashi turut prihatin dengan nasib Sasuke setelahnya. Naruto punya rencana lain di malam ulang tahun kekasihnya itu.

Lampu sedikit remang menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Sasuke demi mencapai sebuah pintu dorong setebal empat senti. Ada dua kaca berbentuk lingkaran yang memberi akses pencahayaan akan isi di dalam kubikel steril itu. Dua buah kursi khusus mirip perlengkapan dokter gigi bersama set-set jarum dan mesin pentato khusus dijejerkan secara rapi. Toko tato milik Naruto memiliki lisensi yang resmi dan ia nyaris menghabiskan lima tahun dalam hidupnya hanya untuk mempelajari serta mendapatkan kursus-kursus legal dari para _tattoo artist _terkenal di Tokyo. Ia bahkan menolak untuk mentato orang-orang dengan penyakit menular yang berbahaya. Untuk itulah, terkadang ia harus kalah saing dengan artis-artis tato lainnya di area urban terkenal. Tetapi, baginya tato bukan untuk mencari penghidupan. Ia malah lebih sering menjajaki bangku kesenian di ruang lukis dan desain grafis. Terkadang, bagian dari Naruto inilah yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa menolak lagi saat si bodoh berkepala kuning itu mengganggu hidupnya dengan pernyataan cinta yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali dicobanya. Tidak hingga di suatu petang yang dingin di akhir bulan Desember, ia meyaksikan dengan sepasang oniksnya saat Naruto memberi makan kucing-kucing jalanan dengan satu-satunya makan malam yang mampu dibelinya setelah seharian dikenai hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet gedung seni kampusnya. Membuat keributan adalah alasan tepatnya.

Mengingat masa lalu bukan keahlian Sasuke, sebab sedari tadi sudah ada sepasang mata biru langit cerah mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan.

"Semestinya kau melepas sepatumu, Sasuke."

Sontak, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang masih lengkap dengan stelan sterilnya.

"Maaf." Lalu, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan keluar lagi. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Tak hanya melepas _snickers-_nya, Sasuke juga menanggalkan jaket bersama ranselnya. Ia masih mendapati Naruto seolah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang lumayan seksi? Pikiran itu pun ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Ia hanya datang ke toko Naruto untuk memperlihatkan diri setelah nyaris tiga minggu tak saling bertemu muka secara langsung. Aktivitas pertukaran siswa yang diterima Sasuke adalah penyebabnya.

"Hahh, inginnya melompat ke arahmu dan memelukmu dan men—"

"Aku bukan kucingmu, Naruto."

Naruto terkikik, "iya, memang. Kau bukan kucingku tapi _ne-ko_."

Ponsel tak berbaterai Sasuke tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Tamparan yang sukses. Bekas punggung ponsel membentuk cetakan merah di pipi si pirang.

"Aku bukan _neko _sampai salah satu dari kita berhasil memenangkan duel _flappy bird_. Hari ini aku berhasil menembus rekor sebelumnya. Dan, kau akan tetap jatuh di level satu."

Dua pemuda unik itu terlalu teliti dalam hal mengikat sumpah. Berbentuk _aturan_ spesial yang tiada satu pun sepasang kekasih di seluruh angkasa raya ini yang memilikinya. Awalnya, bungsu Uchiha berlidah pedas inilah yang pertama kali mengikrarkan perjanjian tersebut. Perjanjian sebelum keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih ialah segala sesuatu yang tidak dapat diterima oleh kedua belah pihak harus diselesaikan secara _gentle—_mengingat keduanya berjenis kelamin sama_. _Sasuke jelas kalah dalam hal seni dan _art, _sedangkan Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk sekadar menghapal nama-nama ibukota negara. Karena keduanya berusaha keras memenangkan _game _tertolol seluruh jagad raya itu, maka diputuskanlah _flappy bird _sebagai jalan terbaik dalam menuntaskan masalah. Akhir kata, Sasuke selalu berada di garda terdepan.

"Sial." tukas Naruto sebal. "Lagipula, kenapa harus permainan konyol macam itu sih? Tidak ada yang lain apa? Dasar kuno. Hahh."

"Hn."

Pemuda yang lebih tua enam tahun dari Sasuke itu memanyunkan bibirnya, "kau—tidak punya jawaban lain selain _hn, _ya?"

"Che."

"Dasar kekasih yang tidak peka." bisik si pirang dengan gerakan mulut berkomat-kamit seperti ikan.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Walau samar, ia bisa menemukan kehangatan dari percakapan singkat antara ia dan Naruto. Tempat yang seharusnya disebutnya rumah seperti kuburan sepi yang berisikan ratusan mayat hidup. Bernafas tapi tak berjiwa. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak lagi menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melemparkan senda gurau di meja makan bersama-sama ayah, ibu dan Itachi. Sudah terlalu lama. Dan, ia benci mengulang masa lalu.

"Kau lapar?" tawar Naruto kemudian. Si rambut hitam yang masih berdiri di area semi steril menggeleng sementara pemilik toko tato itu berputar-putar di tempatnya untuk membuka celemek plastik yang melengket kuat di tubuhnya. Di sisi lain, ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian dari ruangan di mana ia biasa mentato pelanggan-pelanggannya. Penasaran, pemuda berkulit tan itu bertanya. "Lihat apa?"

Sasuke mengitari meja-meja di mana Naruto meletakkan desain-desain tatonya. Bentuk dan ukuran yang tersedian sangat beraneka ragam. Mulai dari monokromatis—hitam putih saja—hingga gambar-gambar polikromatis yang super detil dan sulit. Namun, sepasang kelereng hitam Sasuke menemukan hal yang tidak biasa. Yang diketahuinya selama ini, Naruto hanya berkecimpung ke dunia lukis yang kemudian berkembang menjadi desain tato. Tetapi, sebuah kotak kaca kecil berisi sebutir pin berkepala bulat dan berwarna perak metalik membuat kepala pemuda ini dipenuhi banyak tanya.

"_Piercing?"_

Kedua alis pirang itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Ah, itu ya? Iya. Milik Shikamaru yang tidak jadi digunakannya. Masih tersegel kok."

"Kau menindik juga?"

Dengan wajah cengengesan, Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Barusan ini kok. Aku dihadiahi set _piercing _oleh trio _Inoshikachou _di hari saat toko ini resmi kubuka. Kata mereka, sewaktu-waktu diperlukan, mungkin aku perlu mencoba hal baru."

"Hn." dehem Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk melihat benda mungil itu sekali lagi. "Sudah ada yang mencobanya?"

Naruto mengudikkan bahunya, "hanya Shikamaru. Itu pun di kupingnya. Haha."

"Hanya di kuping?" kutip Sasuke mengulang. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menyelaraskan pandangan berbeda warna itu dalam-dalam. Alhasil, si empunya kelereng biru tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seolah ingin menginterograsiku, Sasuke?"

Dengan santai, ada lengan tak berbalut kain bertenggar di pundak Sasuke. Ternyata di balik apron plastik steril itu ada sosok manusia berkulit eksotis yang hanya mengenakan dalaman berjenis _singlet _hitam. Sasuke bisa menebak aroma parfum pemuda itu dari jarak sedekat ini. _Cinnamon _dan daun _mint_. Dua hal yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan hutan hujan. Satu-satunya tempat yang begitu disukainya sebagai Uchiha cilik.

"Hm?" Naruto ikut-ikutan memandangi titik yang terus-menerus menjadi arah fokus pemuda di sampingnya. Ia keheranan sekaligus kebingungan. "Kenapa? Dari caramu memandang benda itu, jangan bilang kalau kau mau—"

"Apa boleh?"

Kali ini, Naruto semakin menaikkan alisnya. Bahkan, nyaris hilang tertutupi poni-poni kekuningan yang jatuh hingga di bawah garis matanya. Belum lagi dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak tak menentu dan sulit dikatupkan seperti pesut yang kehilangan nafas. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang tak lazim.

"_Usso! _Waktu kutawari kau dengan tato mungil berbentuk _four leave clover _saja, kau sampai meninju wajahku! Kenapa—kenapa—malah—"

Jemari pucat si bungsu Uchiha mencubit pipi Naruto keras-keras. Menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Yakin, bekas merah kedua akan timbul di sana. Sasuke pun menunggu sampai Naruto berhenti memekik dan menghela nafas pendek. Sasuke menekuk wajahnya.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Tapi—"

Dari cara Sasuke memandanginya, justru ada keinginan yang benar-benar kuat tergambar walau sulit untuk didefinisikan melalui kata-kata. Seakan, otot wajahnya sudah lumpuh total. Tidak hanya dari bentuk dan model ekspresi yang teramat minim, melainkan juga untaian kalimat yang selalu irit pakai. Naruto tidak paham bagaimana ia malah melabuhkan dirinya ke sebuah tepian pantai yang dangkal, miskin pepohonan, dan terik sekaligus. Begitulah ia mendeskripsikan Sasuke. Anehnya, seolah ada magnet bernuansa magis yang telah menariknya untuk terus mencuritahu sosok Uchiha Sasuke, si anak konglomerat yang berperilaku misterius itu. Bukan harta atau kekayaan yang diinginkan Naruto—ia benci kaum _borjuis_. Yang diharapkannya sejak cilik hanyalah teman yang dapat memahami isi kepalanya itu. Sekonyol dan sebodoh apapun ia.

Sasuke menyediakan semua onderdil dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Lalu, saat pemuda bermata sehitam mutiara itu memberi ketegasan melalui kata-kata, seakan-akan dunia sudah runtuh. Tepat di mana ia berpijak saat ini.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau menindikku dengan benda ini. Tepat di lidahku."

Tak lama setelahnya, ada hari di mana Naruto akhirnya menyadari jika Sasuke telah mengujinya dengan hal yang teramat—teramat—teramat sulit.

Padahal, ia ingin mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke dengan _french kiss toast _sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pemuda itu. Gegara permintaannya yang di luar logika sehatnya itu, sekali lagi, _Kami-sama _sedang menguji kesabaran seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

**_(mutual feeling, eh?)_**

_._

_._

_._

Naruto membolak-balik majalah dewasa pemberian Kakashi secara sembarangan. Tidak ada satupun dari gambar ber-_rating _M _plus plus _itu yang menarik hati dan minatnya sebagai lelaki normal dan sehat. Ia berdumel kesal seraya bergulat seperti balita yang kehilangan mainannya. Seorang diri, tak peduli pada tatapan si empunya majalah dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura. Kali ini Kakashi tidak sendiri. Ia dibantu oleh Sakura, juniornya yang sekarang resmi menjadi calon tunangannya, untuk mendesain ulang plester tembok tokonya. Dari balik meja bar, pemuda berambut pirang matahari itu tertunduk lesu dan memeluk kepala.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Sakura. Kakashi menaikkan bahunya. "Seperti baru saja kalah taruhan."

Kakashi spontan terkekeh. "Yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan _pachinko, _Saku-_chan_. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, 'kan?"

Alis merah muda Sakura membentuk gunung terbalik. "_Yeah. _Jauh lebih buruk. Kau merajuk seperti bayi saat itu. Hah."

"Haha. Ngomong-ngomong soal bayi, ada _big baby _yang menangis memberontak seakan permennya dicuri oleh serigala buas." Hatake muda itu menunjuk bosnya dengan kuas yang meneteskan cat. Ia mendesah lelah. "Padahal semalam kurasa keduanya baik-baik saja. Ah, kurasa untuk di bagian ini sudah terlihat lebih cantik. Bukan begitu?"

Dari atas tangga setinggi delapan puluh senti, Sakura menilai lukisan hidup yang baru diselesaikan Kakashi di tembok terluas di sisi kiri toko. Ia mengangguk-angguk penuh ketertarikan. Sofa-sofa dan meja yang semestinya diatur tepat di hadapan si tembok dijauhkan hingga cat-cat mulai mengering. Cuaca di luar sana sedang bagus untuk dipadu bersama akhir pekan. Seraya melayangkan jempolnya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Kakashi ikut menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga jam terakhir. Ia berjalan mundur untuk menikmati pemandangan hamparan pasir pantai yang terbuat dari cat berwarna pastel dari sudut terjauh. Bersanding dengan Sakura yang terduduk santai di bangku tangga. Keduanya saling berbagi kecupan. Sialnya, Naruto si _big baby _menangkap adegan yang diidam-idamkannya sejak seribu tahun lamanya itu.

Kembali, ada bayi besar yang meraung-raung layaknya anak gorilla. Kakashi mendengus.

"Lupakan saja dia." imbuh si rambut perak pucat. "Nanti juga normal kembali."

Sakura memandang khawatir ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hahh, hubungan antara dua pria itu seperti duel pedang bermata satu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kakashi. Gunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami. Atau bahasakan secara sains dan ilmiah."

Kali ini, Kakashi merengut. "Seni dan sains tidak bisa diadu, Saku-_chan_. Itu sama saja dengan kau mencoba mencampuradukkan ideologi Buddha dengan Einstein."

Iseng, si gadis _bubblegum _mencubit pipi Kakashi gemas. "Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukaimu, Kakashi. Kurasa, aku bisa menyelesaikan proyek peta astrofisikaku lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Mohon bantuannya, wahai seniman handal."

Sepasang kekasih itu saling berbagi tawa dengan leluconnya masing-masing. Seolah menghiraukan satu sosok manusia lain yang terbawa aura gelap di balik sana. Semakin gelap dengan ruh-ruh imajiner yang terbang membawa jiwanya yang sudah tenggelam dalam lautan keputusasaan. Baik Kakashi maupun Sakura melayangkan tatapan _entah harus berbuat apa _pada Naruto. Tetapi, si gadis berparas manis ini segera lompat dari posisinya dan berhadapan dengan pemuda bertampang lemas yang terbaring lesu tak berselera di atas meja bar.

"_Ne, _Naruto. Hei—" Ditepuknya beberapa kali. "Hei!" _Plok! _Akhir kata, dengan satu pukulan bertenaga kuda, sebuah benjol besar menyadarkan Naruto dari mimpi kelamnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau begitu terus, huh? Setidaknya kau bisa memberi penjelasan singkat kepada kami akan masalah hidupmu itu! Kami temanmu, ingat?"

"Hnnnnnnnnng."

Sakura mendesah kesal. Menggembungkan pipinya dan mengernyit tajam. "Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa membantumu. Kau juga tentu ingat, bukan, ada aku dan Kakashi sang _love expert _yang siap siaga memberi pencerahan atas jiwa-jiwa yang lelah akan cinta." Oh, mendengarnya, Kakashi ingin muntah.

Di antara air mata dan ingus yang meleleh, Naruto menaikkan wajahnya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Euuuuwh! Setidaknya kau bisa mengelap ingusmu itu dulu!" pekik Sakura jijik. Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dan meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu kembali berbalik dengan tampilan ekspresi yang lebih meyakinkan. "Oke. Jadi, kau mau cerita sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Awalnya, ada keraguan berbentuk bola kasti yang menghambat suara Naruto. Ia menggerak-gerakkan sudut bibirnya saja dan mencecari Sakura dengan kalimat-kalimat ambigu tak bertitik koma. Alis Sakura berkedut tak karuan.

Sakura menyimpulkan dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhenti bicara. "Jadi—intinya kau memberi apa yang diminta Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, begitu?" Naruto mengangguk. "_Piercing?_" Mengangguk lagi. "Di lidah? _Tongue piercing_?" Wajah serta tubuh Naruto melorot seperti _jelly_. "Yah, kau hanya butuh dua minggu hingga luka terbuka yang timbul dari tindikan di lidahnya benar-benar tertutup sempurna. Sebulan mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga. Lagipula—kau masih bisa mengecup tanpa harus bergerilya hebat dengan lidahnya. Itu semua tergantung dari bagaimana kau mengendalikan diri, Naruto."

Bersikap tenang sembari melipat lengan di dada, begitulah Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak paham. Barulah ia mengerti inti penyebab kegelapan yang telah menyelimuti jiwa Naruto sejak semalam hingga hari ini. Hanya masalah kecil, tetapi entah mengapa berbuah petaka besar seolah kiamat akan terjadi sore nanti. Kesabaran adalah nasihat pertama Sakura. Namun, Kakashi menepuk pundak gadis itu sebelum ia kembali bersilat lidah dengan Naruto yang sudah kisut. Dementor berhasil menghisap sisa ruhnya yang masih ada.

"Hei, tenanglah Saku-_chan_. Untuk kasus kali ini sesungguhnya cukup berbeda dan agak rumit."

Gadis itu mendelik tajam. "Bukannya sama saja dengan menunggu melakukan _itu _dengan istrimu saat ia sedang datang bulan?"

Pria berambut perak bulan itu menepuk wajahnya. Memang benar, masalah laki-laki hanya bisa dipahami oleh laki-laki saja. "Yah, mungkin bagimu itu sama saja. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau kita menanyakan pada Naruto hal ini. Nah, Naruto, sudah berapa lama kau membina hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke, hm?"

Setelah melirik untuk mencari keamanan, Naruto berbisik. "Em-empat bulan. Tapi—sebenarnya aku sudah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi—"

"Oke, empat bulan ya. Hm, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Apa pertanyaan itu penting?" tanya Naruto bernada ngeles. Kakashi berdehem keras. "Er, duapuluh empat."

"Sudah pernah mengecup seorang gadis atau—pria sebelumnya?" Buru-buru Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Pernah melakukan _itu_?"

"'_Itu'? Itu _maksudnya apa?" Kini, Sakura yang menampar wajahnya sendiri karena sebal.

"Maksudnya _having se—"_

Lampu kuning cerah memotong intermezzo Sakura. Butuh lima detik lebih bagi Naruto untuk mengolah maksud pertanyaan Kakashi. _Itu _yang _itu _jelas adalah—, "belum. Belum dan belum, Kakashi! _Huwaaa_!"

Sakura terdiam sementara Kakashi tersenyum-senyum aneh ke arahnya. Sempat beberapa kali gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan, tetapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah senyum milik Kakashi dengan intensitas yang mampu meruntuhkan perona pipi gadis-gadis lajang. Lima menit berlalu dan benang merah terbentuk. Sakura lalu tertunduk lesu. Terkekeh seolah merasa menjadi orang yang terbodoh sedunia.

"Oh."

Sepasang oniks kelabu memerhatikan ekspresi tak terbentuk milik Naruto. Ia mengelus puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu layaknya seorang abang kepada adiknya. "Bukan berarti kau tidak boleh menyetujui nasihat Sakura, Naruto. Malah, apa yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya kok. Bedanya, yang lebih memahami bagaimana menghadapi masalah yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke adalah kau seorang. _Well, _aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi jika hal yang mengganggumu itu adalah masalah kecil. Hanya saja, inti dari sebuah hubungan yang cemerlang ialah kesabaran. Dan, aku selalu percaya itu."

"Ngg…"

Lagi, si gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil alih. "Lalui saja hari-hari bersamanya seperti biasa. Kalau kau jadi _gloomy _begini, aku yakin Sasuke-_kun _juga ikut-ikutan _gloomy_. Dan, kau pasti tidak mau berpapasan dengan _gloomy day _ala Uchiha Sasuke, bukan? Demi Artemis, dia dan _gloomy day _adalah petaka bagi langit dan bumi. Percayalah."

"_So-souka?"_

Suara bel yang tersapu angin musim gugur membunyikan nyanyian daun berjatuhan. Namun, ada pantai pasir putih yang terlukis hangat di dalam ruangan itu. Bagai menggantikan cuaca langit yang selalu murung. Sesi seperti inilah yang terkadang membuat Naruto dapat bersyukur. Meski hidup sendiri tanpa _Okaa-san _dan _Otou-san_, ia diberkahi oleh Tuhan dengan orang-orang yang bersedia bersanding bersamanya untuk melangkah tanpa takut akan terjatuh. Ia bisa bangkit, tentu. Bersama-sama.

Sepertinya suara bel yang berkerincing bukan semata-mata atas perbuatan iseng sang angin. Sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah terbelalak dan sulit mengatupkan bibirnya. Baik Sakura dan Kakashi turut menoleh dan membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya.

"_Konnichiwa._"

"He?"

"Wuaah, panjang umur, panjang umur. Baru saja kita menceritakan dirinya. Tahu-tahu, orangnya muncul tanpa diduga."

Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan mendelik maut ke arah Kakashi. Tanpa rasa bersalah, pria itu berkomentar. "Lho, memangnya omonganku salah ya?"

Kaki-kaki yang terbungkus _boot _kulit itu melangkah perlahan. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang fenomenal telah tiba dengan sejuta ekspresi tak tertebak. Naruto kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Sa-Sa-Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto. Ia berputar dan keluar dari meja barnya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kebingungan.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Ia beralih pandang kepada Kakashi dan meminta pria itu untuk mengikutinya dengan instruksi wajah. "Ka-kami pergi dulu ya. Eng, itu—ada cat yang harus dibeli. _Ja!"_

Keributan sengit itu akhirnya berakhir secara dramatis. Kini, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling beradu pandang. Pemuda pucat itu tampak ingin membuka suara sebelum tangan kuat si pirang berusaha menggapainya dan menariknya menuju bagian terdalam dari toko miliknya itu.

Keduanya pun tiba tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan Naruto untuk menindik lidah Sasuke dengan _piercing _berkepala bulat. Tanpa banyak _babibu, _seakan otak Naruto mengirim transmisi sinyal agar membuka pintu itu dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku pelanggan. Sasuke tetap terdiam meski dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya padahal ia belum sempat melepas sepatu _boot-_nya. Ia tahu Naruto cerewet soal higienitas.

"Du-duduklah di sana dan tunggu aku." Dari balik tembok sterilisasi, Naruto memekik. "Jangan sentuh apapun."

Maka, Sasuke diperlakukan seperti seekor _hachiko._

Sejujurnya, bungsu Uchiha ini merasa ganjil dengan benda asing yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya sejak semalam itu. Ia jadi susah makan dan memilih untuk meminum susu saja. Sering-sering ia akan mengunjungi wastafel cermin dan memastikan jika lidahnya masih utuh dan baik-baik saja. Ia pun jadi jarang bicara. Sering-sering membuka mulut akan menarik banyak tanya. Namun, lama-kelamaan, ia mulai terbiasa. Yang perlu diperhatikan adalah intensitas mendensifeksi keseluruhan penduduk rongga oralnya lebih sering. Untung saja Fugaku maupun Mikoto takkan memedulikan apapun yang diperbuat anak lelakinya itu, kecuali satu orang yakni Itachi. Sasuke yakin abangnya ini sudah menaruh curiga terhadap tindak-tanduk adiknya yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapan paginya. Karena terpaksa, pemuda itu mencomot bagian tegah dari roti yang tidak terpanggang karena sifatnya lebih lunak dibanding bagian pinggiran. Oh, entah iblis apa yang mendorong pemuda itu untuk mencederai organ tersensitif miliknya dengan besi tajam berkepala bulat. Ia tidak butuh alasan berbau moralitas dan sebagainya. Sekolah kepribadian selama sepuluh tahun sudah ditelannya bulat-bulat. Yang diinginkannya adalah bentuk perhatian kecil yang sama sekali tak pernah didapatkannya.

Naruto kembali dengan celemek beserta _gloves _steril. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"_Follow up _luka?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan anggukan. Di lain pihak, rasa ketar-ketir seakan menyetrum dasar perut Naruto hingga ke tengkuknya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga mengendalikan diri. "Bi-bisa kau buka mulut dan julurkan lidahmu?"

Nyatanya, lidah Sasuke yang kemerah-merahan semakin menguji keimanan Naruto. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu hanya untuk melumat isi rongga mulut Sasuke hingga saliva-saliva itu membentuk benang mungil dan terlihat sensual—

"Naruto? Hei, Naruto?"

"Heh?"

Oh, dia mengkhayal rupanya.

"Bagaimana lukanya?"

"E-err, yah masih seperti saat pertama aku menusukkannya, tetapi sudah lumayan menyembuh. Mung-mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi baru akan tertutupi sempurna. Ya-yah, begitulah."

Sasuke menunduk, "oh." Ada nada penyesalan di baliknya.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Naruto tampak memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan karet. Merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang tercipta, pemuda itu lalu berdiri. Namun, tangan Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Kembalilah duduk, Naruto."

"E-eh?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Sepasang oniks gelap dan kelam itu memeriksa baik-baik kelereng biru cerah Naruto. Menelisiknya dalam-dalam.

"Hn. Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi—kurasa kalian bertiga tadi memasukkanku sebagai menu pembicaraan utama kalian. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja—dengar, Naruto. Sekalipun kau benar-benar bodoh dan _clueless_, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan sejak lama. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu atau _whatever_. Rasanya—tidak akan pernah sama dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana."

Tepat di akhir kalimat Sasuke, ia berbisik. Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi naik pitam. "_Ne, _Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah membanding-bandingkanmu dengan gadis-gadis berdada besar dan juga berbokong—"

_Slapped!_

"Pilihlah kata-kata yang sopan, _baka!" _

_Ouch. _

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat dengan otak yang pas-pasan seperti ini!"

"Itu masalahmu! Otakmu itu menjadi kisut karena dipenuhi khayalan-khayalan mesum, _baka!"_

Naruto semakin tak bisa berkelit.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pria-pria maskulin berotak super canggih yang hanya membawa dusta di balik cumbuannya, _teme_!"

Nah, kali ini Sasuke yang melipat lidah.

Kembali terdiam. Keduanya membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Hahh, apa aku jadi _gay _gara-gara kau?"

Spontan, si pirang melirik. Mengernyit. "Memangnya itu bisa menular?"

"Tsk. _Mutual feeling _tidak mengenal _gender_, _baka. _Hal itu akan tumbuh secara alami tanpa perlu dipupuk atau diminta."

Kepala kuning itu tertunduk dalam. Dalam sekali, seolah mengingat lagi dialog-dialog antara Kakashi dan Sakura yang terekam dalam memorinya. Ya. Pada akhirnya pun, kesabaran selalu menjadi poin penting dari suatu ikatan. Kepercayaan dan kepedulian. Tidak melihat sebelah mata, tetapi saat dua orang saling bergandengan tangan, maka akan ada sepasang mata untuk melihat dunia dan seisinya. Lagipula, sudah berapa banyak kali ia bersabar dan menanti hingga si kejam berwajah datar itu memberinya jawaban? Naruto terkekeh.

"_Ne, _Sasuke."

"Hng?"

Perlahan tapi pasti. Naruto melepas sarung tangan plastiknya dan meletakkan jemari-jemarinya yang dingin sekaligus hangat ke pipi-pipi pucat Sasuke. Menggenggamnya erat. Ibu jarinya yang nakal memainkan dan mengelus lembut sudut-sudut bibir pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. Sepasang oniks Sasuke membulat lebar. Tetapi, ia hanya diam. Menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari tangan sang artis.

"Bagiku, ada kanvas yang akan selalu kosong hingga akhir hayatku. Dan, kanvas itu adalah kau, Sasuke."

"_Kimochi warui."_

"Haha."

Pengendalian diri.

Naruto mencoba sebaik mungkin. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Sasuke. Mengecupnya lembut. Berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Lalu, ia melepasnya. Memberi jarak beberapa inci di hadapan sang Uchiha.

"_Baka." _tukas Sasuke. Ia pun mencubit pipi Naruto.

"_Ittaaaaaai!"_

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sangat puas.

"Dasar _teme _kejam! Hari ini sudah ada dua orang yang mencubit pipiku dengan tenaga monster! Ini bukan bakpao gratiiiis!" dumel si pirang seperti balita. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggosok-gosoknya agar nyeri itu cepat menghilang.

Tetapi, Sasuke punya tekhnik lain. Terbukti cukup ampuh.

Ada bibir yang saling menyentuh kembali. Namun, ada lidah nakal yang berusaha menggoda bibir milik Naruto. Seperti kerlingan bintang kecil, efek cahaya minim yang memendar dari balik _piercing _di lidah Sasuke membuat Naruto mendadak amnesia. Ia membeku layaknya patung marmer. Dan, semburat merah itu cukup baik tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus bersabar jika ingin mendapatkan kelanjutan dari _French kiss _ini, _usuratonkanchi._"

Penipu ulung dan penggoda nomor wahid. Berkat ajaran dan ilmu turunan Kakashi Hatake sang _love expert_. Sementara Naruto masih terdistraksi oleh sihir organ tak bertulang Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha ini malah mencoba memberi tawaran lain.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku satu _piercing _lagi."

Sekonyong-konyong, Naruto memekik bak raja hutan.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAY!"_

* * *

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Lagi-lagi… saya bikin apa ini? Demi apa? Demi apaaaaa?! Hiks._

_Endingnya aneh. Tengahnya juga aneh. Semuanya aneh. ;3;_

_Intinya adalah kesabaran. Yeah. =')_

_Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk dua orang yang saat ini entah ngilang ke mana dan gak tau rimbanya di mana. /dcakar kak Awan. Ya udah deh. Fanfiksi ini buat kak Awan sama Ryu __**(Gin & Amaya).**__ Anw, thx buat reviewnya di New Year's Steam. Hehe._

_Four leave clover adalah daun dari pohon maple yang sangat langkaaaaa untuk ditemukan. Normalnya, daun maple satu ini terdiri dari tiga helai saja lho. Katanya, bagi yang bisa nemu, bisa diberkahi dengan keberuntungan lho. Hihi._

_Kimochi warui artinya menjijikkan. Levi's heichou favorite line. Yuhuu!_

_Oke, no more babibu from me. =)_

_Reviews are pleaseeed! Please review! Tee hee._


End file.
